I'll come for you
by bluefairy17
Summary: Some things come when you least expect them to. One- shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BOF- its original characters, plot, etc. I'm just a mere fan who loves the SoEul couple. :D**

*a/n:Let's pretend that Chu Ga Eul also attends the Shinhwa High School. ;)

**I'll come for you**

It is a stunning night. All are in their formal clothes-men in suits and women in their long gowns. It is not an ordinary party for the students of Shinhwa High School. It is not their typical party where loud and party music could be heard. It is a formal event where all are expected to be in their nicest and elegant attitude. It is the annual Junior- Senior Promenade of Shinhwa High School.

Geum Jan Di and Chu Ga Eul are already in their senior year which means that the F4 is nowhere to be found in the area though they are invited.

Goo Jun Pyo is in the United States, pursuing his college studies. Yoon Ji hoo is with his grandfather, fishing off the coast. Song Woo Bin doesn't want to come if his F4 friends are not there. And So Yi Jung, to Ga Eul's disappointment, is still in Sweden and could not come back.

It is a sad thought that the F4 are not here especially when the two girls are in their long gowns and both are looking stunningly beautiful. Jan Di is wearing a long black tube gown with silver beads and sequins in the upper right part of her dress, forming a small butterfly and flower. Ga Eul, on the other hand, is wearing a pink, empire cut dress that makes her look like a Greek goddess, somewhat like Aphrodite for instance.

The program just ended and the dance has started. Since Jun Pyo and Yi Jung are out of the country, the two ladies expected that no one will dance with them until two men in their black suits came over to Jan Di and Ga Eul's table and asked them to dance. The two accepted the offer and went to the dance floor to dance with the young men.

While Ga Eul is dancing with her partner, Kyu Min, she is thinking about her Yi Jung- sunbae. 'How will it be like if Yi Jung- sunbae is the one who's holding me now? Will we dance closer to each other than Kyu Min and me dancing? Will he hold me until the last song and won't let me dance with anbody else?' these are thoughts that ran through her head throughout her dance with Kyu Min.

On the fifth song, Ga Eul asked if she could sit for awhile because her feet started to get hurt. Kyu Min let her go and left to find other ladies. Jan Di followed her friend to their table and said to her, "Alibi. Just tell him you want to stop dancing with him."

"I'm not that harsh like you Jan Di. And my feet really hurt." Ga Eul replied.

"Oh. I miss Jun Pyo. How I wish he were here with me tonight. Anyway, since he is not here, he told me to go after the program. His chauffeur is already waiting outside for me. Want me to drop you off?"

"No. I want to stay for a while Jan Di. This is our last promenade and I want to make it memorable. Even without Yi Jung- sunbae."

"Okay. I'll leave now. Take care of yourself."

"You too."

And so, Jan Di left Ga Eul behind. She is all alone now. Though she wants it to make a memorable promenade, she doesn't know how to. Last year, she went with Yi Jung even though they did not leave their seats and just talked for a little. "At least, Sunbae did not dance with other girls." she thought.

Because no one asked her to dance with them yet, Ga Eul started to get bored and pulled her phone out of her bag. She smiled at the first sight at her phone because she has her and Yi Jung's picture as her wallpaper. She looked at it and the sight just made her lonelier. She wants him to be with her tonight. She wants to share this special moment with her Yi Jung- sunbae. After a while, she could not help it anymore. Slowly, teardrops fell down her eyes, down her cheeks until…

"Aren't you past the stage where you cry in the middle of a party? Huh, Ga Eul- yang?" said a familiar man's voice.

Ga Eul opened her eyes and looked up, and there, she found the person she wants to be with tonight. The man she has been waiting for to come back. 'Is this real? Is he right in front of me?' she asked herself as she looked at the most handsome man tonight.

"I know that look Ga Eul- yang." He said as he flashed his smile with his deep dimples and this made Ga Eul realize that he really is Yi Jung. No other smile made her feel comfortable and safe, at the same time, the happiest woman alive on earth.

"Yi Jung- sunbae." She uttered softly at the man in front of her.

"I am here tonight. It is really me in front of you."

Ga Eul continued to stare at this man and was not able to reply.

"Am I too late for the promenade?" replied the man in black tuxedo.

"No. You are just in time for the dance." Ga Eul said, also flashing a smile.

Her reply made Yi Jung smile once more. "I really like it when you show that smile of yours. It makes me happier than I am right now."

Ga Eul did not reply to this and just stared at the man she loves.

"Uh. Why are you staring at me that way, Ga Eul- yang? Did you miss me that much?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"I feel like I owe you a debt- for not being around for almost a year. Oh. Since you said that I was just in time for the dance, then, may I have this dance, Ga Eul- yang?" Yi Jung said as he offered his hand to this beautiful woman whom he learned to love.

Ga Eul did not reply but simply placed her hand in her prince charming's hand. She felt that it is not as soft before he left. It became rougher, maybe because of his pottery work, but still, it is the hand that Ga Eul would never let go. It is the hand of a potter she admires and loves.

Yi Jung guided Ga Eul in the middle of the dance floor. As he did so, many couple are stared at them, admired them and said that they really fit each other- as if they are soul mates. Yi Jung and Ga Eul did not care about the looks on the people's faces and just walked, holding hands.

A new song started to play and with this, Yi Jung wrapped his arms around Ga Eul's waist, as if not wanting to let go. Ga Eul also wrapped her hands around Yi Jung's neck, drawing him closer to her. They danced and swayed with the music, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Ga Eul's eyes looked like she is in a dream where she never imagined she could be and Yi Jung's looks like he never saw her for a century. Silence continued until Yi Jung broke it.

"I did not really plan to be here tonight. I didn't even know that today is your promenade. My feet and intuition just sort of brought me here. And then I found you, dancing with that man."

"It's a long journey your feet have taken you. You came back all the way from Sweden. It's funny because it seems like you're just joking me Sunbae."

"I'm not Ga Eul- yang. I'm telling the truth. I think destiny just brought me here to be with you tonight. I saw you dancing with a man and it made me jealous. It seems that I don't want you dancing with others. Maybe it's the reason why my feet brought me here."

"Haha. Sometimes Sunbae, you are really funny."

"Ga Eul, I know that you are pretending not to hear these words, but trust me when I say they're the truth.

With Yi Jung's words, Ga Eul realized what she had been doing. Even though she wants him to be with her tonight, she does not believe his words. For her, what she hears right now are the words of a Casanova.

"It is hard to believe them Sunbae. I don't know how many times you've said those words to other women and how many believed them. I don't know how many women you have…"

But Ga Eul was not able to finish what she was saying. Yi Jung placed his index finger on her lips and silenced her. After this, he hugged Ga Eul and whispered, "I may have said these words before to other women, but this is the first time that I really meant it. You don't know how much you've changed me Ga Eul- yang. I'm not the old Yi Jung who plays with girls before, not the Casanova that people describes me. I'm a one woman person now. And it's all because of you. It is as if you tied a collar around my neck and I could not leave it nor do I want to."

Ga Eul broke the hug and looked directly at Yi Jung's eyes. "Is that the truth? Or another of your tricks?"

"It is the truth, Ga Eul- yang. It's because… I… I…"

"I, what Sunbae?"

"I love you." Yi Jung replied, emphasizing the three words which meant everything both to him and Ga Eul.

Ga Eul was shocked at his statement and could not think properly. "Is this really true? Is this not one of my imaginations?" questions like this ran through her head for a few seconds until Yi Jung finally kissed her in the lips. She wanted to break it but at the same time, kissed him back. Her first kiss was taken by this man- the man who made her cry a few times but she still loved. The kiss lasted for a minute and after it, they again looked directly into each other's eyes.

"Ga Eul- yang, I love you. And I know you love me too."

Ga Eul could still not reply to Yi Jung's question so she just nodded her head offering him a small smile. And with this, Yi Jung smiled and gave her another kiss.

______

*a/n: I actually finished this last july 19, 2009. Haha. And this one shot gaveme the idea of the Do You Believe in Destiny where Ga Eul also attends Shinhwa High. I first thought of making this the ending of that multichap. But then, I thought of something else. I wanted to upload this as soon as I thought of another ending but I'm just too lazy to do so. Haha. ^^ Just want to share this with you guys. Hope you like it. :D Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
